


Dmitri

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Misha loves it when Jensen calls him pet names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus, on my phone, after being inspired by a tweet I saw. I posted it as a FB comment and Desirae said I had to post it here. So here you go.

Misha loves it when Jensen calls him pet names. They slip out here and there and he's not sure half the time that Jensen realizes he's doing it. 

Jensen has names for everyone. It's his way of showing affection - those terms of endearment that make even fans blush and feel special. He's seen the repercussions of a quick darlin' or sweetheart at the end of a photo op or autograph. Paired with that irresistible smile, those eye crinkles, and a quick wink, the fangirls (and boys) are often a puddle of tears as the leave the room. He gets it. He really does. 

Misha has been on the receiving end of both of those names and many others, but there are a a few Jensen reserves just for him. 

Mish, obviously, when Jen is playing around. Even onstage and around fans, Jensen will shorten his name and it always makes Misha smile with delight. Mish will tumble from Jensen's plush lips when they're quiet too, breathing the same air, slowly peeling away the layers of clothing on the nights after filming when they have all the time in the world to appreciate and reciprocate. 

Mishka is reserved for when Jensen is being especially cute. When they're curled up on the couch with Netflix and popcorn on a rainy Vancouver night and Jensen doesn't want to move to get another beer. He'll dip his head demurely and look up through those too long lashes. 

"C’mon, Mishka. Please?"

Misha can deny him nothing. 

When Misha is in the kitchen in the morning making coffee and pancakes, Jensen will wrap his arms around him and press still sleep warm kisses to his neck. That's when Jensen calls him baby. When they're in the kitchen cooking, or trying to split The Province into the sports and politics sections before Jen heads back to his place to get a ride from Clif to set. Baby is reserved for the domestic things, and in some ways it's Misha's favourite. 

The name Misha knows the fans get the biggest rise out of is Dmitri. He knows that 'Dmitri bring it out' is a standing joke after a slipped line at a con and it still makes both him and Jensen laugh at the hilarity - mostly because of the truth in it. Jen does love the Indiarussian accent. 

But, Dmitri has other connotations that the fans will never know. Misha can hear it rolling off Jensen's tongue as his head rolls back in ecstasy - his hips rocking while Misha swallows him down. Misha has had a fistful of Jensen's hair, his teeth and tongue working over his nipple, and his cock pounding Jensen's ass and Misha has heard Jensen moan his given name, all three syllable punctuated, as his orgasm rolls over him. Dmitri often sounds breathless, and beautiful, so full of love and adoration, and punctuated by affectionate kisses, and maybe Misha thinks it's his favourite of them all.


End file.
